


Выбор Капитана. 70 лет спустя

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс1 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не везет Старкам с Роджерсом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор Капитана. 70 лет спустя

Тони сидит, вальяжно развалившись на стуле, и скользит взглядом по парню напротив. Светлые волосы, сурово сведенные густые брови, голубые глаза, четкая линия подбородка. На секунду взгляд прикипает к приоткрытым губам.

— Стив, — тянет Тони, желая завершить долгий выматывающий спор, — подпиши договор, — он подталкивает по гладкой поверхности стола заполненный бланк. — Ты знаешь, он нужен нам.

Роджерс смотрит внимательно, улыбается одними губами, качая головой:

— Не нам, Тони. Тебе. Не знаю зачем, но он нужен тебе.

Вот же упрямый баран. Тони снова цепляется взглядом за изогнутые в печальной улыбке губы. Иногда так тянет врезать по этому красивому лицу. Иногда — впиться в розовые сомкнутые губы поцелуем. Первое хочется чаще, второе — сильнее. Стив Роджерс стоит прямо: он напряжен, словно натянутая струна. Он весь собран и сосредоточен. И мыслями уж точно не здесь, не в этой комнате, не с Тони. Внутри у Тони ворочается что-то темное, под ребрами нещадно печет. Он неосознанно касается ладонью груди и тут же ловит слегка обеспокоенный взгляд Роджерса. Всего пара секунд, а дышать легче. 

Хороший парень Стив Роджерс, легендарный американский герой, простой и понятный, открытый и предсказуемый в каждом жесте, слове, поступке. Тони уверен, что за годы, прошедшие с момента чудесного воскрешения Капитана Америки, наблюдая, как Роджерс осваивается в изменившемся мире, он изучил его досконально. Наверное, так и было. Улыбчивый, серьезный, с обостренным чувством справедливости — слишком идеальный и правильный, разве можно в такого не влюбиться? Тони не нравится это слово: отдает чем-то слащавым и искусственным. Совсем ему не подходит. Но другого не подобрать. Они долго притираются друг к другу, учатся доверять. И вроде начинает получаться. Пока в один прекрасный момент Роджерс не перечеркивает все, чего они добиваются, ради одного человека. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Зимний Солдат. Наемник и убийца, человеческого в котором не наберется и с чайную ложку. Баки — друг детства, вернувшийся с того света. Одним своим существованием он переворачивает все, что Тони знает про Стива Роджерса. Ничего, оказывается, не знает! 

Задумавшись, Тони пропускает момент, когда начинается неожиданное веселье. Чертов Зимний Солдат сбегает. И все начинает вертеться с бешеной скоростью и неотвратимостью катастрофы. Много позже, стоя на развороченной крыше, разглядывая обломки вертолета, Тони меланхолично думает, что вот еще совсем недавно всерьез строил планы по захвату Роджерса в личную собственность, прикидывал шансы, а теперь, оказывается, и шансов-то не было вовсе. В душе волнами поднимается горечь и обида. Кто бы знал, что весь мир плейбоя, миллиардера, гения и замечательного со всех сторон Тони Старка рухнет от одной улыбки «простого парня из Бруклина»? Наследственность дурная, что ли? Да, Тони вырос на рассказах отца о подвигах Капитана Америки и частенько представлял, как было бы здорово его встретить. Встретил. Здорово как-то не стало. Не везет Старкам с Роджерсом. Не зря же отец, расхваливая достоинства капитана, становился странно задумчив. 

Собирая команду, Тони не думает о выигрыше, победе, справедливости. Он успокаивает себя мыслью, что не собирается действительно сражаться с почти бывшими друзьями. Просто хочет остановить Роджерса, уберечь его от еще больших ошибок, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Нельзя же, в самом деле, поставить себя вне закона ради беглого преступника! Того, чьи руки в крови десятков жертв. Даже Роджерс не может быть таким наивным и доверчивым. Долг Тони — остановить этого великовозрастного героя, не дать ему разрушить собственную жизнь. И жизнь, и спокойствие самого Тони тоже. Не ради себя — ради общего блага. Повторяемая раз за разом мантра не убеждает даже его, но безотказно действует на союзников. Тони умеет убеждать других. С собой все намного сложнее.

Встреча в аэропорту, как ни странно, расставляет все по местам. Одного взгляда на Роджерса хватает, чтобы понять — ни в каком спасении он не нуждается. Он для себя все решил и выбор свой сделал. И выбрал совсем не Тони. Осознание этого факта горечью оседает внутри, растекаясь в груди жаркой болью. 

Они стоят друг против друга. Бывшие соратники, друзья, почти семья. Еще можно отступить, дать уйти, попробовать все уладить. Но Роджерс оглядывается через плечо, будто бы проверяя, желая убедиться, что Барнс все еще рядом. Зимний Солдат стоит чуть ссутулившись. Жесткие складки залегли у плотно сомкнутых губ, а в серых глазах пустота и отблески смерти. Роджерс смотрит на него, словно они одни. Зимний Солдат, нет, Баки Барнс, вскидывает голову, ловя его взгляд. Ветер лохматит волосы, бросая в лицо длинные колючие пряди. Тони видит, как неуловимо меняется лицо Роджерса, как чуть приподнимаются уголки губ, в намеке на улыбку, словно говоря: «Все нормально. Мы справимся. Вместе». Видит, как легкой тенью мелькает ответная улыбка, почти скрытая темными растрепанными волосами. Какой неожиданной теплотой загораются глаза Барнса. Внутри что-то перемыкает, и Тони наносит удар. 

События несутся со скоростью света, не давая ни на минуту остановиться, задуматься, разобраться в себе. Вероятно, будь у него больше времени, Тони бы понял, что им движет на самом деле. Смог бы распознать обычную человеческую ревность, так некстати посетившую отдельно взятого гения. Но времени катастрофически не хватает. И все же получив доказательства, частично оправдывающие Барнса, Тони снова кидается в погоню, теша себя мыслью о восстановлении справедливости и скором примирении. Торопится с какой-то детской надеждой показать, что он способен признать свою ошибку. Может быть ответственным и взрослым. «Ну, посмотри же на меня! Я так стараюсь!» Просто поддаваясь слепому желанию увидеть еще раз, убедиться, что все в порядке. А главное, убедиться, что не было во взгляде Роджерса направленных на другого нежности и заботы. Не давала трещину маска бездушного Зимнего Солдата. Ничего не было.

И все может получиться. Только судьба решает отсыпать испытаний Тони Старку по полной программе, проверяя его на прочность. Смотреть на смерть родителей, стоя в двух шагах от убийцы, невыносимо больно. Каждое слово, каждый жест бьют по натянутым нервам. А осознание, что идеальный борец за справедливость, безупречный Стив Роджерс, был в курсе все это время и молчал, окончательно выбивает почву из-под ног. Дальше Тони не помнит ничего: красный туман клубится в голове. Кроме желания убить, уничтожить, стереть с лица земли, в душе не остается ничего. Эти двое ведут себя так, словно нет между ними ни прошедших лет, ни смерти, ни боли. То безграничное доверие, которое они демонстрируют друг к другу, слаженность в движениях, совпадение в мыслях только придают Тони сил, делая его во сто крат сильнее. Ему хватило бы сил справиться с обоими, но тихое: «Он мой друг», наполнено таким отчаянием, что Тони ломается, выплескивает собственную боль и отчаяние: 

— А как же я?! Я, Стив?! Кто тебе я?

На окровавленном красивом лице мелькает растерянность, и Роджерс на секунду дает слабину, не отвечая, позволяя на мгновенье взять верх. Слова не нужны, Тони понимает все и так. Поверженный Барнс, лишившийся своей бионической руки, смотрит снизу вверх на Тони, и в его грозовых глазах неподдельный страх. Страх за Роджерса. И Тони бьет врага ногой в лицо, вымещая всю горечь, злобу и обиду. Бьет от всей души, разбивая в кровь, пытаясь стереть этот страх, это желание защитить, собачью преданность. Ударил бы еще, размазал бы по полу, бил бы, пока оставались силы, но и одного раза достаточно, чтобы сорвать тормоза у выдержанного даже в запале боя Роджерса. Такого животного гнева Тони раньше никогда в нем не видел. Ни разу ни один враг не заставлял прекрасно контролирующего себя Капитана буквально озвереть. Тони замирает в ожидании удара, закрываясь руками, слыша лишь тяжелое сорванное дыхание. На лице Роджерса застывает болезненная гримаса, когда щит обрушивается на реактор, разбивая в осколки жизнь не такого уж и железного Тони.

Наблюдая, с какой осторожной заботой Роджерс прижимает к себе своего Баки, как они обмениваются быстрыми внимательными взглядами, как дрожат в нервной, косой, но очень теплой улыбке окровавленные губы, Тони не чувствует ничего, кроме опустошения. Брошенный к его ногам щит ставит окончательную точку в бессмысленной борьбе. Больше не остается ничего. Только сердце болит, и кажется, что в грудь зарядили картечью. 

Позже Роджерс присылает письмо, и если Тони думал, что больнее не будет, то он ошибался. Строчки прыгают перед глазами, и приходится перечитывать несколько раз. Но Стив протягивает руку дружбы, и Тони точно знает, что не сможет отказаться. Кончиками пальцев он поглаживает пластиковый бок телефона. Когда-нибудь, когда последние синяки побледнеют, ссадины окончательно сойдут, а боль будет напоминать о себе глухими отголосками, Тони попробует снова. Не сейчас. Но когда-нибудь — обязательно.

***

Прозрачная поверхность затягивается молочно-белой дымкой. Стив прижимает руку к гладкому стеклу. Пальцы как будто покалывает холодными иглами.

— Мистер Роджерс, — в очередной раз одергивает его инженер в белоснежном халате.

Стив согласно кивает, убирая руку и отступая на шаг. Настороженно ловит каждое движение, каждый звук. С мягким шипением воздух заполняет камеру; тихо шурша, отходит передняя стенка, с тихим щелчком отстегиваются удерживающие ремни. Быстро шагнув вперед, Стив бережно подхватывает в объятья оседающее тело. Прижимает к груди, удерживая одной рукой. Холодный нос утыкается ему в шею.

— Стив, — срывается с бледных губ первых вздох.

Хороший парень Стив Роджерс зарывается дрожащими пальцами во влажные пряди и улыбается глупой улыбкой абсолютно счастливого человека.


End file.
